User blog:Thunderbird3InternationalRescue/The Last Problem (Alternate Ending)
Hi all, this is just a little blog post meant to be like a "short story" setting the stage for the fandom on this wiki. Disclaimer This is not in any way, shape, or form, a regular story. Short Just as the book closed, a bright white light flew across the scene, and the next thing you know, there was Twilight Sparkle in a hospital bed. "Twilight?" a voice called. "Are you okay?" Twilight slowly opened her eyes and found that Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the Young Six, her parents, Night Light and Twilight Velvet, her brother Shining Armor, her sister-in-law Cadence, and her neice, Flurry Heart. Princesses Celestia and Luna were there, too. "What's everyone doing here? And why am I in this hospital bed?" Twilight asked herself. Twilight then felt a sharp pain in her head and couldn't help but cry out loud. "Easy, honey." said Velvet. "Mom, what happened?" Twilight asked. "You were putting away some new books your ordered when one fell, hit you on the head, and konked you out." explained Velvet. "That's weird." said Twilight. "But not as weird as the dream I had." "What dream?" asked Ocellus. "Princess Celestia and Luna retired, Big Macintosh got married, and Cozy Glow teamed up with Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and other villains to conquer Equestria." said Twilight. "In addition, I had to move from Ponyville so I could rule from Canterlot." "Whoa, that's crazy!" said Pinkie. "Indeed." said Celestia. "But it was just a dream. Besides, I'm only 42 human years old and Luna's 39." Twilight was surprised. "But how come you two are taller than all the rest of us?" Twilight asked. "You see, Twilight, Alicorns can cast growth acceleration spells on themselves." said Luna. "Ahh, that makes sense." said Twilight. "Indeed." said Celestia. "And besides, when you do inherit the kingdom, you can still rule from your Castle in Ponyville." "Thank you." said Twilight. Just then, a doctor came in. "Ah, Princess Twilight, glad you're awake." said the doctor. "How do you feel?" "I'm pretty good." said Twilight. "My head hurts a little, though." "Alright." said the doctor. "By the way, the CT scan showed that she didn't sustain any life-threatening injuries from the accident, just a minor concussion. Other than that, she's okay." "So can she go home?" Night Light asked. "Yes, she can." said the doctor. "Although, I recommend that she stay off her hooves for a while." "That's fine." said Twilight. "Well, I'll go get the discharge papers ready." said the doctor. The doctor left, and soon, Twilight was on her way out of the hospital, carrying a perscription for some painkiller medication and accompanied by her family, who took her to their house. They arrived, and Velvet helped her daughter up the stairs and to the latter's bed, where she was laid down on the bed. "Do you need anything?" Velvet asked. "No thanks, Mom, I'm good." said Twilight. "Okay, but if you do, just call me." said Velvet. "Okay." said Twilight. Velvet left, and Twilight levitated a book onto her lap with her magic and began reading. "That was a pretty crazy dream." Twilight said. "But it's good to be back in reality." END Category:Blog posts